Dangan Ronpa: New World, New Despair
by Gamerkid134
Summary: A American high school of hope becomes a prison of despair for 15 students where the only way out is to kill one another to 'graduate'. WARNING! Contains blood and gruesome descriptions of execution.
1. Character cast

Since I know describing 15 total characters will take too much time, I'm placing the cast here. All characters are fiction. Will be updateed often as I add characters.

**Name: Marcus Taylor**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Short black hair, brown eyes, 5'9, dark skin, wearing a black, white and grey vest with long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.**

**Personality: Marcus is a modest teen who's a average joe in every category. His grades is average, he's not particularly great in sports, and he doesn't really stand out in the crowd, but he's friendly, easygoing, and optimistic to others.**


	2. Prologue

Nakieshu High School, often nicknamed T_he Tower of Hope, _is a well respected, widely known private high school for the elite. The entrance of the building is guarded by a iron gate with brick walls surrounding the school area. There are building with varying hallway lengths connecting them. The buildings of different school facilities look like any other buildings of a high school, however, there is one building that stands out above all. There was a tower that supposedly can show the view of the whole city. Not everybody can attend this school, there are a couple of conditions you must meet:

**1\. You must already be attending high school. **

**2\. You have to be the very best at what you do.**

Also, no ordinary student can enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself. It is truely the ultimate school only for the ultimate elites


	3. Invitation to Nakieshu High

Nakieshu High School,_The Tower of Hope_, a private high school known for those who graduate from there to lead successful lives afterwards. Standing in front of a gate, a young man stands in awe of the thought of attending this school. Marcus stares at the school with disbelief oh him being here. "I'm not particularly skilled at something. I kinda feels like I don't belong here." He spoke out loud. Although there is a reason why he's there.

One cannot attend the school unless one is scouted by the representative. One day, Marcus was on the school website looking up the students who were accepted. One was a expert game hunter, another's a famous designer, even a students fortune teller is nominated. There is one however, who is shrouded in mystery. No portrait, no description, just her name. Melanie Loyid.

Just then, your father knocks on your door. "Son, There's a letter for you." Marcus raised a eyebrow as he got up. "Thanks dad." He goes to the living room and grabs the letter adress to him. The front said just his name: Mr. Marcus Taylor. He opens the letter and read the contents:

Dear Mr Marcus Taylor,

We at Nakieshu High have selected by lottery a single candidate from a pool of average students. Your name was chosen, and so we invite you to join us this year as the Ultimate Lucky Student. You will find a infomation packet detailing everything you need to know above the enrollment process iincluded with this notice.

So you see, it was just luck that Marcus is attending this private high school. At first, he thought of declining the invitation, but knowing that graduation all but guarantees sucess in life, he couldn't. As he stares at the front gates of this amazing school however, Marcus can't help but think he's out of his league.


	4. Taking the first step

Marcus stares at the school for at bit before shaking his head. "C'mon Marcus. You can't just stare at the building all day!" He told himself as he tries to pull himself together. It would be a waste for him to get here and turn back now.

With that, he turns his attention to the admissions notice in his hand. "All new students, please report to the entrance hall at 8:00 a.m. " He repeated what it saids. He knows theat there's still some time before everyone will met up, but he doesn't know a place to go that's closeby. "I might as well go in and explore. All right, let's do this." Swallowing down all nervousness in me and replacing it with excitement, Marcus walked through the gate and headed towards the entrance hall.

Marcus arrives at the entrance hall. "This must be the entrance hall. There's nobody here though." Curious, he takes a look at the elegant clock on the wall. "It's 7:15." he spoke out loud as he looks at the time. "The meeting's at 8, so I got 45 minutes to wait." His head went low as he made that realization. 'I must've been so nervous that I came here too early.' He shakes his head at that thought.

"Oh well. There's plenty of time, and it'll be stupid to wait around here until then." He said that to get rid of negative feelings. "I'll go take a look around. Might help me relax a bit. I mean, I'm technically a student here, so there shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully." With that, Marcus takes his first step into Nakieshu High School, heart filled with hope at the start of a new life. Or at least it should've been.

"Wh..what is this?" He ask as soon as he took a first step. His field of vision soon spun and blurred out of control. Everything was twisting and turning, spinning and swirling like a giant whirlpool, and the next moment.

Darkness.

That was the beginning...and the end of his everyday life.

Marcus should've realized it then...He was'nt there because he was the "Ultimate Lucky Student", but the "Ultimate Unlucky Student."


	5. Welcome to despair high

"Mmmh...hmuh."

Marcus finds himself coming too. He expected to be on the ground in the entrance hall, but instead finds himself on a school desk. For Marcus , he doesn't usually fall asleep in class unless he doesn't get a lot of sleep, but this wasn't one of those days!

"Wh-where am I? How did I get here?" Marcus ask himself as he tries to comprehend what happened. He remembers arriving early to the meeting place, but then he blacked out and... he don't remember much else. Other than waking up in a classroom.

Marcus gets up and takes a look around. He totices while the classroom likes likes every other he's seen, there's to main differences with this one. The design of the camera, which is a lot bigger than the usual ones, and the fact that all the windows in the classroom have iron plates on them.

"Hey! What's this?" He ask, then walked to the place. He tuged them to find out they're stuck. He pulled harder, but they wouldn't budge. "What the h***?" Marcus examine the plates to see that there bolted down tightly. 'Wait.' He thought about when he first arrived. He could see the insides of the buildings. 'Something's not right around here!' He then thought about the other students.

"I better see if anyone else is here." Marcus said to himself as he exits the classroom.

The hallway's decor was... Kinda creepy to him. It had a mixture of purple, green and black, not the usual school hallway colors. Plus, it's too quiet around here, usually even quiet place has a little noise, but nothing here. Marcus shakes of a sense of dread and started headed towards the entrance hall.


End file.
